King Ghidorah
'''King Ghidorah '''is a gigantic space hydra that simply loves destruction. His biggest rival is the obese dinosaur Godzilla, and they constantly clash, destroying everything around them. He could destroy an entire solar system at his whim, but he prefers not to so he gets more fun time destroying things. He especially likes destroying Japan. Along with the other kaiju, King Ghidorah was born 3 billion years ago. We know this because a caveman scribbled a drawing of the first four. He was most likely killed afterwords. King Ghidorah, trapped in ice, wasn't sighted again until recently when Godzilla thawed out and caused some destruction. This pissed off King Ghidorah to the point where sheer anger melted him out, and he went to fight Godzilla in a battle that likely would've destroyed the UnWorld had it not been taken somewhere else. Godzilla and King Ghidorah now hate each other and constantly try to outdo each other. And they never liked each other to begin with. Later on, Godzilla got a movie about him, and ended up with his own Hollywood star. This increased their rivalry even further. When Godzilla was defeated in the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, and finally killed by Super Sonic and Super Shadow, King Ghidorah attempted to take his place on the Undefeatables. However, as Godzilla had defeated King Ghidorah before, he was rejected, with WaPo taking Godzilla's place instead. This infuriated King Ghidorah, and he vowed to kill every single Teletubby to live. If you don't hear much about a Teletubby, they were most likely killed by King Ghidorah. While King Ghidorah was disappointed that he didn't get to kill Godzilla, he took full advantage of it, enslaving UnEarth. He forgot about the other kaiju that lived there, though, such as Mothra and Rodan, and King Ghidorah was driven off. Nobody knows of his whereabouts currently, or even if he was killed by the other kaiju. If King Ghidorah remains alive, though, he is likely destroying solar systems. He may make a return one day, however... Trivia * Each of King Ghidorah's three heads has a different personality. The left head is autistic, the right head is sadistic, and the middle head is just evil. * It is unknown why King Ghidorah has his name, because as far as we know he doesn't rule over anything. Perhaps he's called that since he could be the "king of destruction". Yeah, makes sense. * King Ghidorah likes Tohru since they're both dragons and they both like Japan. While Tohru was a villian, she liked him too, and they got married. Even upon turning good, Tohru is still the mate of King Ghidorah, but she flirts with everyone, and remarried with Kobayashi. Not like King Ghidorah minds, he's too busy destroying something. Kanna Kamui seems to hate King Ghidorah though, which is why King Ghidorah also likes destroying Uganda. Category:Kaiju Category:Dragons Category:Awesome People Category:Unsafe for adults Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Almost undefeatable Category:Demi-gods Category:Scary Category:Jerks Category:Gods Category:Killers Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:Beings that threaten the UnUniverse